


Generous Donation

by SweetieKai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Nipple Play, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Titty Streamers, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieKai/pseuds/SweetieKai
Summary: Roxy and Latula are Titty Streamers. One day while streaming they get an large donation from an anonymous viewer that requests they make out with each other to which they gladly oblige and end up putting on more of a show then they realize!
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Latula Pyrope
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Generous Donation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a comic made by Sunniepops, I highly suggest checking it out first if you haven't read it!
> 
> https://twitter.com/sunniepops/status/1257761875678257152?s=21

The flashing light of a red dot emitted from a camera that was mounted above a computer screen currently faced Roxy and Latula as they sat on the bed beneath them.

Roxy was wearing a short skirt, a tank top that did nothing to hide her stomach or the lower half of her chest, and a pair of cat ear headphones sat atop the mass of curls that was her hair.

Latula on the other hand wore a full body outfit that tapered off into a short dress that ended at her thighs. It also had a window that showed off the front of her chest, nipples just poking out above the bottom of her shirt similar to Roxy's.

The human girl gave a wide cheerful smile at the camera as they started their stream, Latula was looking at her phone, watching the chat go by.

Roxy gave a wink, leaning close to Latula as she spoke. "hey guysss!" She said excitedly, a flurry of waving emojis and welcomes from the chat was the response to her greeting. "welcome BACK 2 tha channel!" She said, drawing out the last few words for emphasis.

She placed an arm around Latula's shoulders, pulling her close so that the corners of their bosoms pressed up against each other. "im roxy nd this is my girl 'tula!" She said, introducing the pair to their audience.

Latula gave a giggle, blowing a kiss towards the screen as she pushed Roxy off her playfully. The sound of a notification rang out from her phone, pulling her attention away from the girl.

Her jaw dropped open and she shook Roxy's arm to get her attention. Roxy looked over at the phone screen and she blushed furiously along with Latula. "HOLY SHIT". They exclaimed in unison, mouths agape.

Roxy looked over at Latula, blushing as she cupped her face. On the phone was a notification that displayed a donation given to their stream to the total of 5,000 Boondollars.

Latula's eyes darted from the screen for a moment and then back to Roxy, a small grin crept across her face, and Roxy returned the expression as she leaned in, pressing her mouth against the black panted lips of the troll.

They were both hesitant at first, and Roxy broke the kiss once or twice because she was laughing to much. But she waved her hand at Latula through nervous giggles and flustered words. "its fine!" She told her, prompting Latula to keep going.

She gladly obliged the girl, her tongue deepening the kiss between the two, making Roxy give a needy little moan as she pulled the troll closer to her by the hem of her chest, grabbing her dress in the process.

Roxy cupped her hand over Latula's breasts, her fingers slipping under the tight fabric as they teasingly grabbed the soft flesh of her chest, revealing her nipples to the girl. Latula let out a muffled giggle as she continued to kiss the girl, her own hand going under Roxy's leg as she lifted it up, pulling her body closer to her own.

Roxy continued to massage up Latula's breasts, her hands slipping under the fabric to free it from the confines of the dresses window, her fingers giving the troll's nipple a pinch, causing a gasp to escape her lips as she kissed her.

Latula's hand's worked up Roxy's leg, holding her in place against the bed as she pulled down her skirt, exposing her bare legs and crotch as the troll's mouth worked down the girl's neck to her collarbone. Roxy's response was a high-pitched moan as she placed a hand on the back of Latula's head.

The troll girl lifted her mouth from Roxy's neck as her hand slide down between her legs as Roxy spread them willingly for her friend. Her finger's rubbed against her clit and lips as she placed another kiss on her mouth, a strand of drool connecting their mouths as she broke the kiss once more.

Roxy lifted her shirt in response, exposing her large bust which elicited a grin from the troll as the girl placed a hand up to her own face to hide her blush, only egging her on more as Latula's fingers teased the entrance to Roxy's pussy, causing another moan to escape Roxy.

Latula knelt down, her mouth travelling down Roxy's body, leaving kisses and soft nips along her stomach and crotch as her long tongue lapped against the folds of the girl's pussy as she pulled her fingers out of her.

Roxy panted heavily, her hand holding Latula's hair tightly as she felt herself being eating out by her. "fuuuck.." She managed to gasp out as her hand slipped away from her hand to cup her own cheeks, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure.

Latula's lip released from Roxy's cunt with a smack, giving a sigh as she stood up and looked down at the girl laying on the bed in front of her. She parted her dress as her tentabulge unsheathed from her nook, climbing onto the girl with a giggle as she pressed the tip of her bulge against Roxy's cunt, smearing it in her genetic fluid.

The ping of her phone made Latula's face turn white, her eyes widening as she looked down at it beside her on the bed then back to Roxy, who seemed to understand what she meant as they both looked back over at the camera in front of them.

Donation messages flashed across the screen as well as a torrent of other thirsty messages from the stream's chat. "YO THEY ARE ACTUALLY FUCKING ON STREAM!" and others like "BEST MONEY I EVERY SPENT!!!1!" scrolled across.

Without moving her body, Latula reached over and pressed a button on her phone, ending the stream and leaving their viewers with a message that said "OFFLINE" along with two smiling cartoon faces of Roxy and Latula behind as the donations kept coming.


End file.
